No hay nadie como yo
by sweetgirl93
Summary: ¿Alguna vez escucharon que… “En el mundo hay una persona idéntica a vos”? Bueno estas dos chicas van a ser las que afirmen esta palabras y que a veces es mejor pensar en el otro que en uno mismo.


No hay nadie como yo: Capitulo 1 "Presentando dos mundos paralelos"

Holiss!! Bueno de nuevo estoy acá después de subirlo y borrarlo lo vuelvo a subir (jiji nose porque se me dio de borrarlo) les digo lo que dije antes de borrarlo que no era pensado para estar adaptado a Naruto pero que se le va a hacer así son las cosas XD, este mismo fic ya estaba en paraíso ff. hecho por mi claro y con otros personajes, así que si alguno lo leyó en algún momento no se asusten porque no lo robe, es una invención mía, que todavía no lo puedo creer.

Una aclaración el otro personaje lo invente yo (inner: con ayuda de una amiga, la muy vaga no tenia ganas de inventar nombres ¬¬) (yo: jeje tiene razón) porque ya el otro personaje estaba y me dio cosita sacarlo del fic. Sin más los dejo disfrutando (si lo quieren leer porque no los voy a obligar claro)

AVISO: en algún momento de la historia puede haber una canción y lo que va a predominar en mi historia es el romance, así que no se dejen llevar por el titulo pero lo deje como estaba porque no se me ocurría otro jeje, vagancia pura.

Prologo: ¿Alguna vez escucharon que… "En el mundo hay una persona idéntica a vos"? Bueno estas dos chicas van a ser las que afirmen esta palabras y que a veces es mejor pensar en el otro que en uno mismo.

--

No hay nadie como yo: Capitulo 1 "Presentando dos mundos paralelos"

Una mañana común (bueno no tan común) una chica de pelo largo hasta los hombros de color rosa y ojos verdes, como siempre se hacia la oídos sordos ante los incesantes gritos de su mama, que trataba por todos los medios de despertarla para que valla al colegio. Era todas las mañanas lo mismo, ella que no se quería despertar y su mama que le salían canas verdes por todo el pelo de los nervios de que ella no le hiciera caso, pero lo entendía perfectamente porque después de todo era una adolescente y no podía controlarla ya que era una madre a la que se le había muerto su esposo hace dos años en un accidente de automovilístico, es difícil se una madre soltera con una hija adolescente que también es una rebelde.

Pero la historia no gira alrededor de la madre, sino gira en torno a la chica rebelde que tiene un nombre muy fuerte que combina con su personalidad y ese nombre es Sakura, una chica decidida, audaz, que en la escuela siempre se lleva algún regaño por parte de los profesores porque como toda típica chica mala que era, no se resistía a hacer una broma que siempre dejaba alguna huella en la escuela.

Volviendo al tema de levantarse para ir a la escuela, bueno con todo el dolor de su alma tubo que levantarse porque su mama le termino dando vuelta el colchón con ella incluida arriba, fue al baño soltando una sarta de insultos a su mama y al colegio. Se metió en la ducha y en quince minutos estuvo lista se puso el uniforme que consistía en una pollera larga tableada y una chomba blanca con el signo del colegio del lado izquierdo, pero ella como no respetaba las reglas para hacer enojar a los profesores se pinto los ojos con una sombra color rosa claro y se puso mucha joyería para hacer el complemento final. Bajo las escaleras y agarro una manzana, salio al patio y tomo su bicicleta dispuesta a salir para su "adorada" escuela.

--

En un país muy lejano , para ser exactos en Londres, una chica de pelo rojo largo hasta la espalda con ojos color marrón claro llamada May ,estaba disfrutando de un rico y refrescante helado en una de las heladerías de su barrio , ella es hija de una familia muy adinerada , su papa es el poseedor de una empresa muy prestigiosa y famosa que todos los años gana millones .Pero la chica de la que estábamos hablando antes es el tema principal , ella es como decirlo muy … introvertida , no habla mucho con sus compañeras de escuela porque en definitiva es una persona muy antipática , no le importa nadie mas que ella.

Y como no ser así, no recibiendo la suficiente atención de tus papas que te dejan todas las noches solas y sin ninguna muestra de cariño es obvio que no vas a querer pasar tiempo con nadie y no vas a querer que nadie se te acerque. Ella simulaba ser una chica fuerte y decidida pero en realidad es una niña que necesitaba amor y cariño , que es justamente lo que sus papas no le dan , su vida era todo el tiempo así , llegaba del colegio y no veía a sus papas , su papa estaba todo el tiempo en su empresa ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención y su mama , bueno , su mama salía todo el tiempo con sus amigas a fiestas de té y no llegaba hasta muy entrada la noche , y ella se sentía muy sola sin nadie con quien hablar y que le hiciera compañía.

Pero todo eso iba a cambiara ya que muy pronto conocería a una persona idéntica a ella y no digo en lo que le esta pasando, sino físicamente, todas las cosas que no imaginaba que le iban a pasar estaban a punto de suceder y su vida iba a cambiar radicalmente , igualmente a la otra protagonista porque todo puede pasar y como dice las palabras "En el mundo hay alguien idéntico a vos"


End file.
